


fluffy batdad and batson

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kameiko, thank you for such a lovely relationship prompt and option of choosing tag! It was a lot of fun to work on a picture for you <3
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	fluffy batdad and batson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



> Kameiko, thank you for such a lovely relationship prompt and option of choosing tag! It was a lot of fun to work on a picture for you <3

[big version, if you'd like to save the pic^^](https://postimg.cc/F7r2RpZT)


End file.
